


just a little romp

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the kink meme</p>
<p>kurapika will do anything to get the information they need from hisoka</p>
<p>anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little romp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "hisoka/kurapika, literally anything."
> 
> warning for violence and transactional sex if not "dub-con." 
> 
> finally, they/them for kurapika <3
> 
> enjoy!

It was already dark out, the only illumination the dingy lights in their usual meeting spot. Kurapika waited, hand in their pocket.

Hisoka started speaking from somewhere behind them and Kurapika carefully contained their shock.

“I thought we might try something new today,” he was saying, a smirk on his lips.

“Hisoka.” Kurapika nodded, their lips tight.

“What if in exchange for dear danchou’s nen type we have some fun?” Hisoka said, drawling. Kurapika’s heart stopped for a second, and they swallowed. 

“Chrollo’s nen type? His abilities?”

And then Hisoka was right behind Kurapika, licking at his ear.

“But first,” he said, and Kurapika leapt away, shifting into a fighting stance out of reflex. Hisoka made a disappointed noise deep in his throat. 

“Just a little romp,” he purred, moving closer. “You want the information, don’t you?” Hisoka’s breath was warm on Kurapika’s cheek and they shuddered.

“Yes,” Kurapika managed. 

“Then….”

Hisoka lied down on the ground, tugging Kurapika on top of him by the front of their suit. 

“See? Easy.” Hisoka smiled, and Kurapika thought about the worth of knowing Chrollo’s power. Of their family. Of their promise.

Kurapika nodded.

Hisoka grinned.

He suddenly flipped Kurapika on their back, crouching over Kurapika’s shins. Kurapika struggled to get up, but they couldn’t move their hands or feet an inch. They cursed internally. They were willing to do anything-anything- to get this information, but they’d expected to have some control, and being helpless was both dangerous and frustrating.

“Bungee Gum,” Hisoka drawled, rolling back onto the balls of his feet. Yes, there was no way they could simply go along with Hisoka’s whims, now, especially. Kurapika resolved to remain as passive as they could to get this over with.

But the clown was repulsive, and this relationship was supposed to be firmly, strictly, professional. As professional as they could make it. Still. Kurapika took a breath. They could get through this and win. Kurapika could win, here. 

Hisoka smirked.

“You’re thinking too much.”

Hisoka reached a hand down to cup Kurapika’s face. It was intimate in a way Kurapika wasn’t expecting, and they thought, the last person to do this was my mother, and now Hisoka has the nerve? Rage swelled in their gut, and Kurapika’s eyes flashed scarlet as they bit Hisoka’s thumb. 

They could see it already turning red. Kurapika panted with anger, too far gone to acknowledge the voice in the back of his head that said they’d already lost this fight. Hisoka lazily withdrew his hand, putting on an exaggerated hurt expression, and blew on his thumb, keeping eye contact with Kurapika.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice. Will you suck on it and make it better?” He lowered his thumb slowly but surely to Kurapika’s mouth. Kurapika shut his lips tight, refusing to allow Hisoka in. This was too much. They had just begun and it was too much. Kurapika burned where Hisoka was touching him, the hand on his hip, Hisoka’s legs curled into Kurapika’s.

Hisoka leaned close, his warm breath damp on Kurapika’s cheek. 

“You do want the information, don’t you?”

Kurapika shuddered and then opened their mouth, sucking on Hisoka’s thumb. They willed their eyes not to turn red. Kurapika wouldn’t give Hisoka the satisfaction, not a second time. 

Hisoka moaned, loud enough that Kurapika couldn’t tell how much was an act and what was arousal. 

“Why don’t you make this easy for yourself and listen to me?”

Hisoka threaded his hand through Kurapika’s hair; the long, manicured nails scratched at their scalp. Kurapika shook with repressed rage, still sucking on Hisoka’s thumb. Saliva dripped from their chin. 

Hisoka looked into Kurapika’s eyes and smiled. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere!” He withdrew his thumb from Kurapika’s mouth with a wet pop and before Kurapika could react, swooped in to kiss them, violent and messy.

Kurapika tried to pull back, and when they couldn’t, bit down on Hisoka’s lip reflexively. Hisoka pulled back for a fraction of a second, clucking his tongue, then swept back in, biting Kurapika hard enough to draw blood. They flinched back in pain, but Hisoka leaned in and licked the blood off their bottom lip. He leaned back and moaned. 

“Ah, I can taste your rage,” Hisoka said, purring. “It’s turning me on.”

Kurapika spat at Hisoka, hitting him in the face. Hisoka let the spittle drip down his chin, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

“So angry!” he gushed, reaching down to drive the heel of his hand into Kurapika’s erection. He pressed so hard it hurt, but Kurapika still gasped at the contact, bucking their hips up almost involuntarily. 

“…but it seems like you’re enjoying yourself too,” Hisoka said, grinding his own erection into Kurapika’s thigh. Kurapika just lay there, trembling with shame and arousal. Hisoka cupped Kurapika’s cheek again, but Kurapika didn’t respond, shivering on the ground. 

“It’s no fun if you just lie there,” Hisoka said, pouting. “Why don’t we talk about a mutual friend?”

“Are you going to tell me Chrollo’s nen power now?” Kurapika rasped.

Hisoka grinned.

“I was actually thinking about how pretty Gon would look in your position,” he said, making Gon’s name sound like a dirty word. Kurapika stiffened.

Hisoka ripped open Kurapika’s suit and tore through their dress shirt and undershirt. Kurapika hissed at the sudden rush of cool air on their body, and their nipples hardened. Hisoka purred. 

“Do you think he’ll like it when I do this-?” 

Hisoka licked around Kurapika’s right nipple and then bit the tender skin above it. Blood beaded up and Hisoka swallowed it in between sloppy licks and kisses. Kurapika shuddered with arousal but still refused to meet Hisoka’s eye.

“No? Then what about…”

Hisoka whipped forward and put his hands around Kurapika’s neck, manicured fingers digging into the skin. Kurapika struggled back, sputtering and choking. Hisoka grinned and pressed his erection into Kurapika’s thigh, sharp.

“You really don’t think Gon would like a little pain?” Hisoka whispered, and Kurapika had had enough. They went entirely still, their eyes burning red. Kurapika tugged just enough at their restrained hands to show that the Bungee Gum wouldn’t be enough to hold Kurapika if they truly decided to fight, and Hisoka’s pupils blew wide.

“Don’t. Talk. About. Gon.”

“Are you finally participating?” Hisoka asked, nipping at Kurapika’s neck.

“Release your Bungee Gum,” they said. The faster Hisoka got off the faster they could leave.

Hisoka moaned. 

“I loveeeee it when you take control,” he said, snapping his fingers.

Kurapika flipped them both, ripping open Hisoka’s shirt with cold precision. His mouth dropped open in surprise, but he clucked his tongue when Kurapika went straight for his pants.

“I don’t get any foreplay?” he asked. “When I came all this way to see you?”

Something snapped.

Kurapika rose up and kissed Hisoka violently, breaking the skin on his lips. Infuriatingly, Hisoka kissed back just as hard. Kurapika thought about the bloody mess their lips would be in an hour. They remembered Leorio, Gon and Killua. The meeting in just days. 

Kurapika flushed deep with shame and pulled back. They started working their way down Hisoka’s bare chest, biting deep. If he was going to be marked- in front of his friends- Hisoka’d remember this, too. He’d remember it every time he bathed, every time he jerked off, an impostor in the Troupe, cold and alone.

Kurapika groaned, feeling their dick throb. They’d have to analyze that…reaction later. For now, they just needed to get Hisoka off-

They ripped Hisoka’s pants open and pulled out his dick. It was clean, at least, and bigger than Kurapika’d been expecting. Kurapika palmed it, a little thoughtfully.

Hisoka moaned.

Then Kurapika lowered their mouth far enough down to swallow Hisoka in one deep motion. They choked but Kurapika didn’t care; Kurapika’s pain got Hisoka off, anyway. 

Hisoka moaned and Kurapika sucked at his dick. Hisoka’s cum was bitter and he’d begun to thrust. Kurapika coughed and choked, feeling Hisoka’s dick hit the back of their throat, but they tried to suck as much as they could, not that it mattered. Hisoka was speeding up, and with just a tiny sigh, he came in Kurapika’s mouth.

It was bitter, and Kurapika coughed, spitting the cum out. They wiped the back of their mouth with a hand and glared at Hisoka. 

“There. Done. What is Chrollo’s nen type?”

Hisoka looked Kurapika up and down, gaze lingering at Kurapika’s erection, straining in their suit pants.

“Oh?” he asked, and Kurapika slammed Hisoka down onto the ground.

“Tell me,” they seethed, and Hisoka held up his hands.

“He steals other people’s nen.”

Kurapika nodded, sharp. 

“Good. Get out.”

Hisoka raised a brow. 

“Don’t you want to leave, first? Looks like you’ve got some business to take care of-“

“I said, go!” 

Hisoka stood up, slow, hooking his discarded shirt on his shoulder. He started walking, swaying his hips. 

“If you need any more,” he said, back still turned, “you know who to call.”

Kurapika shuddered and lay back, running the information over in their head until he was sure Hisoka was gone. 

Then they pulled their dick out of their pants and pumped it, fingering the bruises on their neck, until they came with a whimper. 

Kurapika stood up, dusted themself off and put on his suit, carefully adjusted so nothing showed. They felt their lips. Nothing to be done but some clever makeup.

Then they walked away, the new information thrumming in their head and the new bruises thrumming on their skin.


End file.
